


Damp Skin

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During filming in the rain, all the dwarves are soaked to the bone and freezing. Dean and Aidan choose to warm each other up in an unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a request for littlemisskittyy on tumblr :D

There was nothing else for it, Aidan had said. Even after changing out of his layers of dwarven clothes and getting into some dry clothes of his own, Dean’s skin was still damp and chilled and his shirt still stuck to him in the most annoying way. So obviously it had to come off once they got back to Aidan’s trailer. Of course.

And y’know, the only thing worse than a wet sticky shirt was cold damp jeans. They’d dry onto Dean’s legs later and get all clingy and it’d be hard to shift his junk around when he really needed to. So off they should come too, tossed over the back of Aidan’s couch.

His socks were damp too so they ended up one buried in the couch and the other stuck under the fridge. Dean told Aidan that his boxer-briefs weren’t wet and the Irishman figured he should check just to make sure. He slid his fingers under the waistband and let it snap a little against Dean’s skin and was especially pleased by the little gasp he got from his boyfriend. He slid his hands around Dean’s waist and groped at his butt, kissing Dean back when the blond cupped his jaw and pressed their mouths together.

Dean’s skin was still chilled as Aidan’s hands ran over it, down the back of his thighs to tickle the backs of his knees. He laughed and squirmed and Aidan groaned quietly, moving in to kiss Dean again. Dean fiddled with the buttons on Aidan’s plaid button-down top, undoing as many as he needed to before he slid his hands down his chest, playing with his dark hair a little. He commented on how Aidan was so warm and the next second he was sliding the shirt over his broad shoulders and down his arms.

He made a move to nudge Dean off his lap so he could take his pants off, but Dean didn’t move, choosing instead to start rolling his hips against Aidan’s in a manner not unlike that of a very very expensive exotic dancer. He’d gone to the club with the boys and it was birthday, because there couldn’t be any other reason why he could have such a perfect blond in his lap.

Dean ran his fingers over every inch of skin he could get at, revelling in the heat radiating from his boyfriend and Aidan bit back a hiss at the icy fingers on his scorching skin. Dean’s mouth was at Aidan’s ear, telling him that if there was ever a moment that he felt like Aidan’s character John Mitchell, it was then, when he was all cold skin and hungry kisses. Aidan managed to crack a joke that if Dean was Mitchell right then, he definitely wouldn’t have an intact throat at this point, and Dean bit at his earlobe almost in defiance.

Dean’s arms held Aidan close so they were chest to chest while he continued grinding against his hot hard cock, maddened by the friction between them. Neither were willing to stop to remove those barriers though, and soon they were gasping into each other’s mouths and biting at each other’s necks and yanking at each other’s hair.

After they stopped jerking with aftershocks Dean collapsed on top of Aidan, his head pillowed on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Aidan asked him if he was feeling any warmer and Dean just laughed, pushing him over onto his side and curling up against him, big spoon style. For the moment they ignored the messes in their respective underwear and snuggled together. The shower could wait.


End file.
